


Why am I the mom?

by GlitchCraft_Galaxy



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Minecraft Story Mode
Genre: Fox - Freeform, I Blame Tumblr, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Multi, Ocelots, Self-Insert, gabriel is a tired dad, i dont know what im doing, i wanna add aphmau as a character so badly, im trying okay?, jesse is a sweet heart, llama eat your heart out, lukas is team mom, magnus and axel need healing a lot, olivia is tired, soft order of the stone, treasure sniffing fox
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-16 12:43:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16954251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlitchCraft_Galaxy/pseuds/GlitchCraft_Galaxy
Summary: Creating mods for minecraft is fun, it's great.Creating mods for minecraft story mode? it's cool.Being sucked into minecraft story mode? Now that's where the fun ends, or begins..it really depends.Being sucked into mcsm before the game has even started? with mods at your disposal? Thats just asking for chaos.Join Monty as she becomes team mom to a bunch of teens destined to save the world, while also making sure the time line isn't destroyed.





	1. Mod Children

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what i'm doing...
> 
> I should never have this much power....
> 
> Have fun.

This was dumb. Incredibly dumb. Why am I here? What did I do for the universe to hate me so much?

Wandering through the woods, was me. A girl named Monty with more than a few words to say. Huffing, I stopped and put my hands on my hips. It was night, the moon out and full. The faint noise of zombies could be heard , but I don't care. Or even noticed. 

"of all the.." I grumbled under my breath. "i was modding, it's what I do, So what happens? I get dropped through a portal, in the middle of no where! In Minecraft no less!" deeply sighing, I continued to rant quietly. It was dark out, and while I was afraid of the mobs, or course, I just couldn't find it in myself to panic.

 

Why? Because I currently had an inventory full of multiple different mod items. Items such from the magic mod, a spell book, and from the witchcraft mod a bunch different potions, not to mention the multiple magical items. But that doesn't explain why I"m here, or even how I got here to begin with.

Flipping my long jewel red hair out of my eyes,a curious squeak caught my attention. Looking down, I smiled loftily. "of all the animals I could be partnered with, I get a fox. " whistling, I looked the white Vulpine in the eyes. " Looks like you'll need a name, huh? " 

Yipping happily, The bright fox followed me over to a tree, watching as I leaned against it's trunk. Uncaring of the possible spiders and other such mobs. "what to name you.." I hummed, bending down to pet his head softly. 

"well boy, what about Winston? I've always loved the name Winston, and my mother used to own a cat named that." I looked at my new friend, curious.

The newly named 'Winston' yipped happily, tail waving cheerfully behind him. I smiled 'well at least it isn't all bad..'

The moaning of a zombie pulled me back to reality and I glanced up from my foxy friend. There approaching very slowly, was a hoard of zombies. Narrowing my eyes, I glanced into my inventory. The spell book seemed to be the most promising of my options, so with a swirl of red energy 'that's interesting..' the large tome appeared to levitate in my palm. Winston hissed at the undead, as I flipped through the pages of my new book. "spell of harming? lets see what you can do." 

Tensing, I raised her hand and followed the book's enchant "!derrucni ev'uoy htarw ym rof ,efas leef reven uoy yaM" I sung smoothly. A bright red magic circle appeared in front of my outstretched palm, and with it a blast of energy. Flying towards the hoard of monsters, the spell seemed to entrap the mobs before overtaking them completely.In a plume of particles, the mobs were killed, and with them the danger.

I hummed, slightly in awe of what I'd done,and the power I now held. "well, at least we know we can defend ourselves, huh Winston?" looking down at my friend, the red head sighed and looked back at the sky. The moon was out still, bright and overlooking, and no matter what I had in my inventory, I don't want to run into anymore monsters. Even if I could fight them.

"come now Winston, lets go find shelter."


	2. Story Mode or bust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Monty and Winston travel through the woods together, looking for safety or at least civilization. On their look for such, they just so happen to stumble upon a familiar looking boy and his pig.

"This is ridiculous, you'd think we'd find a village by now!" I huffed, irritated. Winston , who lay around my shoulders, almost like a fuzzy scarf, barked sleepily. "I know, I know, you're tired. So am I" I hummed. Most of the mobs didn't bother me, mostly because of my newfound love for my pretty new spellbook. I may or may not have gotten a little trigger happy with the spells earlier. But if anyone asked, the burnt trees were from a creeper, not from me.

Wandering around the woods ,at night, was quickly going from scary to just plain annoying. Turning the corner at a tree, the sound of moving water caught my attention. Not loud enough to be full-blown waterfall, but definitely louder than just a stream. Humming, before shrugging my shoulders, quietly apologizing to Winston in the process, and decide, screw it, lets go to the waterfall!

the crackling of leaves and the faint chirping of crickets followed the duo as they came close to the sound of flowing water. foliage seemed to block our way,so I raised my hands and pushed it out the way. trudging through the leaves, I was suddenly stopped in my tracks.

Kneeling in front of me was a young boy. A very familiar young boy, with curly brown hair and bright emerald eyes. With too-big overalls and seemingly freezing to death, soaked to the bone next to a small waterfall. In his arms, shivering like the one holding him, was a small pink piglet. 

I couldn't believe it...well maybe I should, i was already in Minecraft. What's Minecraft story mode going to change?

"you look like a drowned ocelot."

The much younger Jesse stared at me with wide, green eyes. I chose to ignore him tightening his grip on the not-yet-named Reuben. "why are you all wet?" I sighed "and out in the dark,alone?" but seriously, why was he out here? Didn't he have parents? what person lets their child out into the woods, at night, with monsters?

Jesse seemed too shock to answer, or scared, I didn't know or care. Shaking my head,I called for my spellbook, and yes it's mine now, and conjured a small violet flame in the palms of my hand. "laeh dna ,htmraw yht leef" I mumbled softly. 

The spellbook called for a picture in one's mind to do any conjuring, so I imagined a soft, but warm blanket. "you look freezing, come here." Poor Jesse seemed to be in shock, because he didn't react at all as I stepped closer to him, wrapping the blanket around his shoulders. Flame in hand, with my arm around his shoulders, Winston around my own shoulders, I peaked into the pages of my magical book.

We needed shelter,and quickly. The young boy next to me was shivering madly, and from his lack of reaction I was becoming worried.

The soft flipping of pages and the whispering of the flame in my hand, Jesse, whether consciously or unconsciously, snuggled closer. Sighing I pulled him closer to me, Reuben oinking softly from his place in Jesse arms, at least he seemed okay. Not so sure about Jesse.

With an Aha!, I found what I needed , and with a look around of our surroundings, decided we were lucky. 

The spell would create an unfurnished house, but only in open area. The clearing we were in was too small for what i had in mind, but there was an overhanging cliff with a large plot of land not too far from here. I actually passed it, trying to get here. Looking down at the barely awake _child_

I sighed and looked towards our new destination. At least it wasn't too far away...

"come on Jesse, stay with me a little longer..." I mumbled and grunted as we set off in the direction of our soon-to-be house.

With barely a whisper, so low I nearly missed it "okay,mmn" he carried off at the end.

Sighing, with both Reuben and Winston looking concerned, I started onto this new journey.

Who knew? It might even be fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Monty has hair like Romeo, but a darker and shinier shade, plus it's longer!
> 
> Her eyes are deep purple, and she loves having dark red eyeliner that's on fleek. Blame makeup tutorials.
> 
> She's tall, namely because she wears heeled boots all the time.
> 
> She wears a dark purple hoodie with the cuffs and bottom being magenta-ish red.
> 
> She has on dark red leggings, like almost black in color.
> 
> She has purple piercings, in both her ears.
> 
> her lips always have on royal purple lipstick on, because she likes how people react to it.
> 
> her spellbook levitates around her, even when she isn't using it. 
> 
> She has on a dark magenta armor-tiara with a bright white rose on it. It's mod armor, think of the gardensia armor helmet from ldshadowlady's crazy craft.


	3. What Monty looks like~ Draft

It's not very good, but i tried....

her boots are knee high, and her hair's a bit darker, plus much longer but it's all i got.

 


	4. Home Sweet Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is like two years after when Monty finds Jesse. Let it be known, Monty wasn't sure when she became this kids mom..it just sort of happened.
> 
> Blame Winston

It's been two years since I was transported into minecraft story mode,and honestly? I still have no idea how I've gotten into the position i'm in.

"Jesse! Jesse? What are you up to now? Causing trouble?" I mused aloud as the now familiar noise of laughter caught my attention. Jesse's laughter, loud and bright, young. I'd somehow become a mother in the past two years, not that either of us have actually said as much..But the feelings there, and no matter if i'd deny it, it's pretty obvious.

"why would I be causing trouble?" a cheeky voice asked, sly and incredibly amused. looking down at the smiling boy in front of me, i grinned back. Jesse had been living with me ever since i'd found him in the woods. He and Reuben had been..the closest thing to family I've ever had, plus my precious Winston of course. Apparently, Jesse had been orphan, in the game. In the original time line the moment he'd been old enough to live on his own he'd built that tree house. He and Reuben had been living there since the beginning, but it didn't now. Now the two of em had been with me, which is where the mother part came in.

Jesse's bright green eyes shined bright;y as i giggled and handed him a cookie. "are you and Reuben trying to get Winston to go treasure hunting again?" this would be the third time this week, because apparently the universe had a sense of humor. you know Lluna? The treasure sniffing Llama that belong's to Stella? well, Winston just so happens to do the same thing. A treasure Sniffing Fox, that Jesse just so happened to adore. Reuben and the cheeky vixen were partners in crime with causing trouble with Jesse.

Jesse had many a shiny things thanks to that fox, as did I. I wasn't complaining, but it was still incredibly amusing to see the many expensive armor sets and tools Jesse would drag in every so often, a very proud Vulpine trailing behind him every single time.

there was a chest designed specifically for all the treasures they'd scrounge up. Amusingly, most of them seemed to be mod armors, things that didn't exist in the Minecraft Story Mode universe. But i'd long gotten used to such occurrences happening, and made the most of it. I became more than a little fond of a dark magenta tiara-diadem hybrid, a pretty ornate thing that shown with small rubies and little pink gemstones.

Jesse said it fit me, so that's a plus as well.

"uh..NOOoOo~" Jesse spoke slowly, not even trying to hide his cute grin. He used to do that, hide his smiles behind his hands, never letting anyone see them. Once I finally got him to stop, I may or may not have gotten a bit teared up when he finally grinned at me. " Are you sure about that?" i asked, cocking my hips and raising my eyebrow.

"MAybeee-" Jesse was adorable, and it was an unspoken LAW.

"well, if your done trying to get more treasures-not like we don't have enough-I was planning on heading to town, for more baking supplies. Do you wanna come? Or do you wanna stay here?" 

Long story short, we found the town that the beginning of the game started at. It was an interesting place, full of farmers and country folk, but still big enough to have shops and small businesses. I may or may not have made a name for myself there, but i'll explain later.

Looking down at my boy, and yes he was mine, I saw the indecision on his face. See Jesse was shy, very shy, and he hadn't met Olivia and Axel yet. I'm worried that he might not ever, if I can't get him to come to town with me more. "come now Jesse, We can even bring Reuben along. It'll be fun, i promise, and if it becomes too much, we'll go home, is that a plan?"  
Jesse looked at me, his curly brown hair falling over his pretty green eyes-GOSH he was so adorable!! - "can we get an armor stand? from the smith?" an armor stand? 

"you want an armor stand?" and right then it hit me! of course! In the beginning of the game, Jesse had been sword training on an Armor Stand! Getting it Early could definitely help out both Jesse and I! With all the stuff Winston's sniffed up, We won't be low on supplies.

"We have so many cool swords, an- and armor,I just wanna to try them out." Stuttered an incredibly flustered brunette. "of course! We'll get two, one for you and one for me! We'll practice together!" I side hugged him and he smiled at me, me returning it in full.

I don't remember when I become a mom, but I don't regret it.


End file.
